Happy endings
by Amitew
Summary: Cuentos clásicos al más puro estilo Fairy Tail! Porque con esta gente como personajes clásicos, el cuento cambia.


Yo! Vengo con una versión de un cuento clásico. Tenía ganas de hacer algo así, y me dije: por qué no? Pondré nuevos capítulos con cuentos versionados, más detalles abajo.

**Ceniciento**

Había una vez en un país muy lejano, un joven muy bello. Vivía con gente que, no es que le cayera muy bien, pero no tenía más remedio. No tenía un pasado trágico, simplemente quiso cambiar de aires. Su "madrastro" (exacto, madrastro) se llamaba Natsu. Su hermanastro Lyon y su otro hermanastro Loke. Tenían un bar y a él le explotaban para tallar cubitos de hielo. Estaba todo el día haciéndolos, no le dejaban respirar. Pero no tenía más remedio. Su familia era la más solicitada del reino. Y no me refiero al dinero ni al poder. Si no a las mujeres. Inexplicablemente se les pegaban. Puede ser por sus cuerpos, o por sus ojos, o por su pelo. Pero eran demasiado famosos. Un día llegó una carta de Fairy Hills, el palacio, invitando a todos los hombres del reino a una fiesta en el palacio.

Fairy Hills era un palacio, sí, pero no uno cualquiera. Todos los que vivían allí eran mujeres, bellísimas mujeres. El paraíso de cualquier hombre, resumiendo. La fiesta era para encontrar el hombre más guapo de todo el territorio, y el que "ganase" (por así decirlo) podría quedarse a vivir en el palacio. Al ver esta carta la familia tenía claro quién iba a quedarse en casa.

-No va a ir, ¿verdad?-preguntó el sexy hermanastro Lyon.

-¡Claro que no! Perderíamos nuestra reputación si se desnudase en medio de la noche. Asustaría demasiado a las señoritas.

-Yo ya tengo "eso" listo-anunció el madrastro.

-Podemos matarle al usarlo. Es peligroso-opinó Lyon-, pero por eso es tan buena idea.

El día final llegó. Todo iba según lo previsto. La trampa estaba lista, con "eso" para apresarle.

-Gray, no te acerques al sótano. Como lo hagas te mato-advirtió la madrastro- Bueno, tienes un cerebro tan pequeño que dudo que hayas entendido lo que te he dicho.

-Tienes razón, maldito estúpido. Por eso voy a ir al sótano-contradijo Gray- Y tú tampoco abras el cajón de tus calzoncillos.

Ceniciento estaba subiendo las escaleras para ir al sótano cuando oyó la explosión. Una explosión que había sido causada por un petardo en un cajón, acompañada de un grito que decía "cabrón". Siguió subiendo partiéndose de risa. Al llegar al sótano abrió despacio la puerta. Pero al dar un par de pasos notó que algo se desplomaba debajo de sus pies. Exacto. Natsu había cavado un agujero en el suelo. Esa era su espectacular trampa producida por su inteligencia sobre humana. Pero lo peor es que había una foto pegada en el agujero de un viejecito menudo y desnudo.

-¡Que alguien me salve!

El tiempo empezó a pasar. Una hora. Dos. Y la ira de Gray se iba haciendo más y más grande. Y su hada de la furia apareció. Le cogió violentamente del cuello y le elevó, le dio una patada en la cabeza y él dio vueltas de campanas hasta aterrizar en el suelo.

-Soy tu hada de la ira, Erza. Te daré la protección suficiente para que puedas ir a la fiesta sin desnudarte en medio del salón. ¿ENTENDIDO?-como para decirla que no. Gray estaba muy pero que muy asustado.

-Pero, ¿cómo lo harás?-preguntó él, incorporándose un poco.

-Fácil… Yo te estaré vigilando y si te lo quitas….-le miró malvada y amenazadoramente y le susurró algo al oído.

Esto hizo que Gray se planteara cortarse las manos para no desnudarse.

Llegaron al baile. Estaba todo lleno de gente, pero las princesas estaban en los jardines de palacio con tres hombres. A los que más tenía ganas de matar en ese momento. Exacto. Su familia. Estaban seduciéndolas completamente. Se acercó despacio hacia ellos. Los dos chicos le observaron despacio. Iba enmascarado, pero a ellos les sonaba de algo. Toda la atención estaba puesta en él cuando cogió la mano de la doncella más bella y la dio algo. Un corazón de hielo. La rubia doncella se sonrojó un poco, pero luego reaccionó con las palabras de aquel encantador joven.

-Bella damisela, esto es un obsequio para demostraros mi amor, el cual se derrite poco a poco cada día, esperando poder miraros a los ojos-recitó el enmascarado.

-Eso ha sido muy profundo… ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?-preguntó conmovida por aquella muestra de amor.

Pero antes de que pudiese responder, le interrumpió un rostro sonrojado. Un sonrojo acompañado de un dedo acusador, que señalaba su cuerpo ahora desnudo. Sólo le quedaba una máscara en su rostro. Y por instinto empezó a correr, intentando huir de su "hada de la furia".

Al día siguiente todo fue normal. Había sido severamente castigado por su (ahora) mayor miedo, alias "hada de la furia"; hasta tal punto que casi no pudo moverse. "Fue peor que la muerte" pensaba. Sus hermanos le ignoraban. Sabían que el chico de la noche anterior era su hermano, (después de todo Exhibicionista + Hielo= Gray) pero así cuando le expulsaran del reino cabía la ligera posibilidad de que ellos conservaran su reputación si fingían no conocerle. A la noche llegó una carta, la cual decía:

-Caballeros, en cuanto recibáis esta carta dirigíos los cuatro a palacio. Si os negáis los guardias irán a por vosotros y os traerán.

Ahora sí, le regañaron como a un niño pequeño. Lo que hizo al joven enfadarse aún más, para empezar una pelea. No pararon hasta llegar a Fairy Hills. Les recibieron un puñado de soldados, los cuales les llevaron al salón real. Todas las princesas estaban allí reunidas, frente a una mesa con varios cubos de hielo y cuatro cuchillos.

-Bienvenidos, por favor, poneros en frente de cada cuchillo-les recibió una princesa con el pelo azul-. Nos han informado de que en vuestra familia hay alguien que sabe tallar el hielo. Queremos averiguar quién consigue hacer el mejor corazón de hielo. Por eso, tenéis un minuto para hacerlo. Empezando desde ya-señaló la chica.

Cogieron los cuchillos y empezaron a tallar. Fue el minuto más corto de sus vidas. Al finalizar no todos eran corazones. El de Natsu era agua, pues lo había apretado tanto que se había derretido. El de Loke era demasiado irregular y el de Lyon demasiado puntiagudo. Sin embargo, una joya apareció en medio de todo ese desastre: el corazón más bello jamás formado. Gray sonrió satisfecho y la rubia de la otra noche se le acercó.

-Preparaos para dejar todo lo que os rodea hasta ahora, porque no lo volveréis a ver-anunció.

"Le van a desterrar" pensaban sus hermanos, "estoy muerto" opinó mentalmente él. Pero para gran sorpresa de todos no fue así…

-¡Porque vendréis con nosotras aquí! ¡A fairy hills! ¡El paraíso de cualquier hombre!

Los tres hermanos murieron de un infarto al corazón por la noticia. Y las chicas disfrutaron eternamente de aquel hermoso caballero, de todo él, pero apreciando especialmente su extraño hábito. Después de todo eran chicas, ¿no?

*~Fin~*

Jejeje, que bien me lo pasé escribiendo esto!

En mi opinión quedó muy gracioso. Qué esperábais? Después de todo, las fangirls exigen verle desnudo! Seh, las chicas somos así de pervertidas (o al menos la mayoría) Otro cuento? Dejen un review con un cuento clásico y yo le versiono. **Quieren que también ponga una continuación pervertida de esto? Pues avisen y yo lo hago. Ojo, con pervertida me refiero a con Lemmon!**

Si no hay sugerencias para cuento clásico ya le eligiré yo, pero lo del lemmon si no lo avisan no lo hago.

Sayo! ^.~


End file.
